


No Roads Left

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene miedo y Sam lo percibe de un modo extraordinario. Cuando ya no hay caminos que recorrer, sólo se tienen el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Roads Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florence/gifts).



> La historia está situada hacia el final de la tercera temporada (post 3x10 _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ ). El [título](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/linkinpark/noroadsleft.html) proviene de una canción Linkin Park que ha sonado como fondo musical durante todo el proceso. 
> 
> Dedicado a mi esposa pirata por los ánimos, el beteo y el fangirlismo desmedido en muchas madrugadas.

**\- 01 -**

Dean no cree en el destino. Se afirma en las decisiones y en factores lógicos de causa y efecto. Sam en cambio, cree que sí hay destinos trazados equivalentes a líneas retorcidas, que se mezclan y bifurcan hasta confundirse con la tierra misma. Pero confía en que puede soplar sobre ellas para recomponerlas a su favor. Si hay algo en lo que no creen los Winchester (por igual, no importa quién lo haya dicho en voz alta) es en dejar de protegerse, a pesar de que su determinación incluya romper el equilibrio natural del mundo.

Y Sam no va a permitirle a Dean marcharse antes de tiempo (ni jamás, si encuentra la manera) y no hay más que discutir. Porque Dean, tras las sombras de sonrisas cínicas, de disparatados últimos deseos (del tipo _Sammy, vayamos a una playa nudista_ ) y noches consumidas entre los generosos muslos de las mujeres que encuentra a su paso, está lleno sólo de la certidumbre de que va a morir y que no quiere que Sam esté presente cuando ocurra.

Sam no medita si la parte psíquica de su mente realmente nunca se anuló con la muerte de Azazel, o si los residuos de la raíz africana del sueño lo ha puesto en una empatía tan potente con su hermano, que cualquier emoción y pensamiento suyo es un eco cristalino y genuino golpeándole en escalas de intensidad variable, directamente en el cerebro. Menos aún se siente culpable de sondearle continuamente, aprovechando la ignorancia de Dean sobre esta facultad paranormal.

Dean mira a Sam con frecuencia, mientras supone que Sam no lo advierte. Guardando las memorias de sus balbuceos matutinos, de sus pucheros asqueados ante los residuos de comida en su cama y de su kilométrica presencia inamovible y necia, construyendo una especie de escudo que salvaguarde su humanidad de la erosión infernal. Dean en ocasiones se acerca a olerle el pelo castaño recién lavado o a palmearle la espalda, deteniendo la mano en un apretón breve contra el hombro. Un día obliga a Sam a volver a la cafetería con la excusa de que necesita más combustible para su organismo y le despide con ese gesto típico de chantaje consentido. Y entonces, se permite abatirse, con la espalda curvada y las manos oprimiendo la cabeza para inmediatamente ocuparse en ordenar las pertenencias de Sam y limpiar las armas, como si eso fuera a facilitarle la vida en solitario.

Cuando se dispone a apilar la ropa sucia, se aferra a la camisa de Sam, sudada y con manchas de salsa (no sabe si reír al recordar el porqué terminó así de sucia o rogar porque el olor de su hermano no se desvanezca nunca, al menos en su cabeza). Y Sam siente un fogonazo de alerta. Dean va a largarse mientras el no está.

**\- 02 -**

La mano de Sam revela una mancha rojiza después de haber derramado el café en su premura por llegar al motel. El aparcamiento correspondiente a la habitación está vacío; dentro, las camas hechas y la mesa limpia encajan en una instantánea gris e inerte. La amargura de Sam sólo es equiparable a la furia con la que retiene el aire, mientras su cabeza duplica una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_Porque mentiste cuando dijiste que querías ser salvado._  
Porque no confías en que yo pueda salvarte.  
Porque te has dado por vencido antes de tiempo. ¿Es que no ves que no has matado a ambos? 

Hay un breve momento en que lo siente, parecido al resquicio de una puerta que se llena de pronto con la luz mortecina del pasillo; un titubeo que no proviene de él, pero que se acentúa hasta hacerse suyo. No ha transcurrido una hora cuando Dean aparece en el umbral del cuarto, con la sonrisa ahogada en ojos confusos; la maleta poco discreta tras sus botas y las llaves del Impala girando en sus dedos inquietos.

—Ya no es necesario, Bobby. Ha vuelto. Me aseguraré que reciba tus saludos. —Sam deja el móvil sobre la cama y se alza todo lo gigante que es, intimidante y molesto—. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Tranquilo Sammy, fui a dar una vuelta. ¿Dónde está el café? Uhm, tengo hambre, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos fuera esta vez? —Dean arroja su bolso en el espacio entre las camas evitando la mirada de Sam.

—¿Siempre eres tan estúpido o tal vez piensas que yo lo soy? —Sam sonríe con irritación, los brazos en la cadera, a dos palmos de Dean. De pronto, la habitación se torna pesada.

—Eh, sin dramas princesa, si no quieres acompañarme, no vengas y punto. —Dean le aparta sin brusquedad y se dirige a la puerta, Sam hace esfuerzos por contener las ganas de golpearlo y, entonces sucede.

Un empujón. Claro y fuerte. Dean tropieza amortiguando la caída con la rodilla, las llaves del Impala volando hasta chocar con la pared cercana. Dean se incorpora para confrontar a Sam, las manos en puños y el rostro contraído en furia a la vez que escupe una retahíla de maldiciones; pero se detiene en seco al percatarse que Sam no se ha movido de su sitio a tres metros de distancia. Ambos se miran con la misma perplejidad.

Eso, antes que Sam se mofe con una carcajada potente que tiene rastros sutiles de ferocidad; Dean advierte que le vibran hasta las uñas.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Cae más rápido un mentiroso que un cojo, ¿O no, Dean? —Sam sale de la habitación con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del jeans, sin prestarle atención al otro.

**\- 03 -**

Comprobarlo fue fácil. Internarse en la mente de Dean y experimentar con su nueva habilidad no significa mayor angustia para Sam que la posibilidad de ser descubierto (y no ser capaz de mentir).

Comienza con algo tan básico para Dean como alimentarse. A pesar del entusiasmo que éste exhibe en la satisfacción de sus necesidades, Sam sabe que dejar en el plato media orden de cualquier _especialidad_ grasosa es una enorme señal neón anunciando el Apocalipsis; así que va lento, merodeando en la cabeza rubia hasta toparse con su inapetencia, y se sitúa idéntico a un agente inocuo, infiltrando rumores de la clase que emite una conciencia persuasiva:

_Mira el filete, Dean. Se ve tan apetitoso. Anda, un mordisco._

Dean corta un trozo de carne y se lo lleva a la boca con lentitud, contrariado ante la sensación de estupor por no haberse terminado semejante banquete; pero hay algo que le hace falta, una cosa muy extraña, porque un corte de ese calibre (una oda a los triglicéridos en boca de Sam) no necesita acompañarse de... ¿verduras?

Sam, ante el asomo de duda, enfatiza su labor de convencimiento con más rudeza de la apropiada y Dean, literalmente, se atraganta con los cubiertos empujados contra su voluntad.

Sam toma nota mental de tener mayor cuidado la próxima vez.

Una semana después si Dean cree que le ocurre algo extraño, Sam se encarga de difuminar el rastro en su mente, porque sabe que no puede reemplazar sus emociones como si fueran refacciones genéricas dañadas, pero si puede maquillarlas aunque eso le deja agotado y con la profunda impresión de estar drogando a su hermano y robándole parte de su autonomía.

_Es por tu bien, Dean._  
A veces, Sam necesita también autoconvencerse.

Las noches son peores todavía. Cuando no se embriaga, a Dean le da por ser promiscuo de tercera clase, amparado bajo la premisa de que no ha experimentado todo lo que debe. Sam ha tratado de modificar esas conductas pero el dolor de verle deshabilitado de otras alternativas de desahogo, le pone contra la pared, accediendo a dejarle libre de intromisiones psíquicas. Pero le siente de todas maneras. In crescendo. Volátil y frágil. Y un temor denso refugiado bajo toneladas de mentiras.

Sam aún no ha llegado tan profundo.

Una madrugada, Dean no duerme. Sam percibe su concentración dirigida a él, hurgando en las sombras, acercándose emocionalmente sin sentirse expuesto; el muchacho mayor que trata de protegerlo pero que se siente pequeño e inútil, que trata de aferrársele con todo pero que no se lo deja saber. Sam entonces va hacia Dean igual que un fantasma, una expresión transparente de su psique, trepando en la cama sin hundirla y rodeándolo con un brazo inexistente.

—¿Sammy? ¿Estás despierto? —Dean se sobresalta ante el toque imaginario de unos dedos. El silencio es la respuesta, pero algo le arrulla y el temor se disipa.

**\- 04 -**

—Sam, en serio. No seas nena. —Dean se pone rígido ante el afecto físico que en ese momento Sam le brinda. Súbitamente.

—Abrazar a mi tonto hermano no es una mariconería, es valentía. —Sam ríe sobre el pelo rubio, apretándole muy fuerte alrededor del pecho. Exhala ruidosamente.

—Déjalo ya. Me molesta eso que haces, eso de suspirar... —Dean se atraganta cuando Sam lo gira para verlo a los ojos y quiere decirle _Como si me hubieras salvado y todo estuviera bien_ , pero lo que articula suena mucho peor— como si ya me hubiera muerto.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Sam dibuja una amarga y tensa sonrisa, los ojos aguados y enfadados.

—Sabes Dean, por sentido común, cuando estés muerto ya no tendría el menor caso hacerlo.

—Por eso te digo que lo dejes. Lo quieras o no, no tengo remedio. —El portazo que Sam da al salir, hace que los tímpanos de Dean le repiqueteen con fuerza.

Nuevo motel. Habitaciones igual de malas. Dean lleva tres noches sin conciliar el sueño, algo le falta y no tiene idea de lo que es. Estar cansado hasta los huesos debería ser suficiente para entrar en estado comatoso. Sam permanece distante la mayor parte del tiempo; hace su mejor esfuerzo por romper el trato pero no por eso deja de estar molesto con él. Dean le extraña pero se mordería un pie antes de confesarlo.

—Mueve ese culo para allá. —Sam de pie ante su cama, le golpea con la almohada. Hace horas que apagaron la luz y se musitaron un frío _buenas noches_.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Ha vuelto el monstruo bajo la cama! Sammy Sammy... —Dean se burla pero obedece, ofreciendo un gran trozo de su minúscula cama. Sam invade todo, la manta incluida; hace crujir el armazón mientras busca la posición adecuada para dormir sin aplastar o arrojar al suelo a Dean— No tienes cuatro años.

—Cállate de una buena vez y duérmete. —Sam le pega con el codo y cierra los ojos; Dean observa el perfil ceñudo volverse infantil de pronto. Dos segundos después él también duerme profundo y plácido, antes del horror.

— _¡No... Eso es mío!, bastardos..._ —Sam despierta ante el bombardeo de imágenes que Dean le transfiere desde su pesadilla. Hogueras. Sometimiento. Brutalidad. Jirones de una humanidad colapsada. Duelen hasta los dientes. Es cuando Sam conoce el auténtico miedo de Dean.

No es morir. No es ir al infierno. Es que le arrebaten lo que conserva de Sam. Olvidarlo y perderse para siempre.

Sam pega su frente a la húmeda de Dean, le apretuja contra su cuerpo, sus pies mezclados bajo la manta y le susurra sobre la boca apretada promesas firmadas en sangre, la salvación, el infierno vuelto glaciar o lo que fuera necesario. Sam lo hará. Dean abre apenas los párpados para distinguirlo rozándole los labios; su aliento penetrando su nariz y boca. Y se deja hacer, aferrándose con manos adormecidas al único elemento que le provee paz.

**\- 05 -**

No hay principios ni finales, es una fisura en el espacio-tiempo que les deja suspendidos indefinidamente, ahí donde caben los dos. Hay una sucesión de días indistintos, cacerías extenuantes y tiros a mansalva, ropa desgarrada y el Impala crujiendo en la grava. Pero entre los Winchester solo hay quietud y el tipo de silencio envolvente que transforma una burbuja delicada en un escudo a prueba de desastres nucleares.

Sam tiene la cabeza despejada y serena. Dean acierta a desconectar los sistemas de avisos de su cerebro y flota en la niebla que produce su hermano. A veces el silencio se perturba con el gimoteo de Dean al sentir las enormes y diestras manos de Sam deshaciéndole la presión de la espalda, tras las jornadas en el camino y posteriormente se contrae cuando esas mismas manos se apoderan de su cuello, brazos y tórax. No son caricias, sino que Sam abarca toda la piel, arrastrando las palmas tibias y presionando los músculos. A veces Sam sitúa la nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Dean y susurra cosas sin sentido, estremeciéndolo de risa, de nervios, de un _no se qué_ que le sube desde el estómago y se expande a todos los rincones. A veces Sam también entreabre los labios y traza con ellos el perfil de Dean y baja hasta su boca y se queda allí un buen rato. No son besos, sino huellas de piel, aroma y gusto; son memorias que se complementan con las pupilas verdes y grises, la voz profunda de las circunstancias. Dean acepta a Sam de buena gana en su cama, sobre su cuerpo. Ahí donde toca, deja parte de él que se absorbe para asimilarse como propia. Y no puede estar mal sentirse tan bien. Como en casa.

Hay un momento (un día, un mes... no lo saben) en que hay un cambio imperceptible, una partícula densa resquebrajando la atmósfera controlada de prudencia, al ritmo que la piel de Dean comienza a arder bajo la de Sam y los dedos antes imprecisos parecen clavarse en su vientre y descender sin aviso, mientras la boca risueña se cierne sobre los hombros para herirle, dientes alineados en marcas duras y brillantes de saliva. Dean se inquieta al no reconocer el sonido áspero que brota de la garganta de Sam, acompañado de la mirada oscura y mejillas encendidas. Sam deja de ser él para volverse una silueta distorsionada que dispara el sistema primitivo de alerta de Dean, similar al pánico que antecede a un choque de autos fatídico. Una pulsación lejana que se evidencia de golpe, entre sus piernas.

Se separa con brusquedad, aislándose de Sam tanto como puede. La distancia física y emocional crece semejante a un muro enorme. No hay seguridad, no hay comprensión, porque Dean también ha dejado de reconocerse.

—Esto está jodidamente mal. —Dean no tiene el valor de llamarle _Sammy_.

**\- 06 -**

—¿No deberíamos estar completamente seguros antes de hacer cualquier cosa? —Sam observa preocupado el ir y venir de Dean, cargando su pistola y guardando combustible, sal y una pala en la cajuela del auto.

—Mmh.

—¿Dean?

—Ya investigué. —Dean se ajusta la chaqueta; da un vistazo a la calle, esquivando a Sam.

—¿Seguro? Si sabes donde están los restos, voy contigo. —Sam se frota las manos y hay un asomo de alegría que se apaga ni bien la ha sentido.

—¡No! —Dean le mira con un fulgor breve y afilado—. Sólo... quédate.

Sam contempla el rastro rojo de las luces traseras del Impala hasta desaparecer. Ha sentido confusión y enojo; ha estado herido y ciertamente se ofende porque Dean lo excluye de la dinámica de la caza, huye de su presencia y le ignora de una manera que resulta insoportable. En esos días las habitaciones se empequeñecen y Dean sufre episodios de claustrofobia, el auto se comprime peligrosamente y puede escuchar en la cabeza el martilleo irregular de sus venas cuando se arrellana en el asiento del copiloto y le roza al descuido. Teme que repentinamente Dean se desvanezca.

Dean regresa de madrugada. Las botas desprenden tierra; él mismo es una mezcla de sudor y polvo. Enciende la luz y Sam le espera quieto desde el pequeño sofá frente al televisor apagado. Dean se sorprende sin aparentarlo siquiera, pero Sam lo sabe sin esforzarse.

—Tenemos que hablar, Dean. —Sam se levanta del sillón y se sienta en la cama, frente a la del otro quien se saca las botas y las arroja con desgana—. Algo está sucediendo y tú no quieres, no me... Necesito que digas que...

—No vamos a hablar. No tengo nada que decirte y tú no vas a insistir. No vamos a hacer _nada_. —Dean arruga el ceño y se desabotona la camisa, un poco de lado, pudoroso.

—Dean, sé que esto no es algo común pero somos los suficientemente maduros para padecer tabúes. —Sam conserva el tono tranquilo aunque tuerce las manos en el regazo.

—¿Común? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso nuestra vida es ordinaria? ¡Me importa un carajo si eso es común o no!, no es SANO. —Dean le mira desde arriba y Sam recuerda cuando su padre lo reprendía sin escuchar argumentos.

—En serio, Dean ¿Te parece sano haber pactado con la demonio de las encrucijadas? ¿Te parece sano el autodesprecio que disfrazas de osadía? ¿Te parece sano evitarme como si fuera infeccioso, aún sabiendo que tú sientes lo mismo? No te atrevas a mentirme sólo porque tienes miedo. —Sam se pone de pie y toma la cara de su hermano entre las manos, hundiendo los pulgares en sus pómulos—. Yo no tengo a nadie más, no quiero... —Sam está tan cerca que nota la sombra de las pestañas del otro bajo los ojos. Dean se aparta, la mandíbula apretada, sacudiendo la cabeza en el ademán típico antes de asestar un puñetazo.

—No Sam. No puedo tenerte. Así no. —Dean expulsa con voz rota. El verde desvaído de sus iris.

**\- 07 -**

Sam sospecha que ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de frustración. No necesita indagar en la mente de Dean para que toda su negación le propine bofetadas varias veces al día: Mientras éste se baña, come o hace el tonto revisando el aceite del auto. Lo mismo da que revise el periódico con los ojos empequeñecidos de concentración o emplea el encanto Winchester con la cantinera: Ahí está Sam entre ceja y ceja, con los mechones castaños desordenados cubriéndole los ojos mientras le besa y Dean desea abrirse la cabeza con la botella de cerveza, cuando cede a la tentación mental de corresponderle, de palparle debajo de la camiseta y provocarle ese gruñido de nuevo. Y entonces Dean se aprieta las sienes, literalmente, para impedir en vano seguir deseando.

Sam no tiene misericordia en las noches. Si tiene que intervenir, no duda en apropiarse de la inconsciencia de Dean para hallar un poco de consuelo. Así que se escabulle de nuevo, inmaterial, sobre su cuerpo y dentro de sus sueños para deshacer sus defensas una a una, mientras el mismo se libera de la carga del tiempo y del evento que le pisa los talones, carcomiendo la poca cordura que le queda.

En las mañanas sólo quedan sábanas manchadas.

Dean está paranoico y Sam percibe su desesperación en analogía a sogas que tiran implacables de él hacia todas direcciones, tensando los límites de su resistencia ( _Voy a morir, Voy a perder a Sam, ¡No quiero pensar en Sam!, No me queda más que él, Sam, Sam, Sammy_ ).

Sam está harto de escuchar su nombre vuelto un eco ilusorio. Tiene que escuchar a Dean pronunciarlo a voluntad. No importa si es un grito, un lamento o un susurro... algo que le proporcione la energía suficiente para sobrevivir el último tramo del camino hacia el abismo. Y entonces no cede, y le provoca cuando se viste o toma el café, al seguir pistas de fantasmas y mientras salvan gente; lo toca, lo huele, lo empuja, una mano en el muslo, un pie vago bajo la mesa, un mordisco en el cuello en el momento en que se cepilla los dientes y Dean se queda inmóvil observando su reflejo solitario en el espejo del lavabo.

Dean lo sabe muy pronto. Una urgencia apoderándose de él, en medio de la biblioteca en turno. Las manos de Sam se ocupan con los grandes volúmenes de mitología pero su semblante filtra una ferocidad que no permite dudas: Esas _misteriosas_ zarpas que le soban con descaro son las de su hermano.

—¡Deja el maldito juego! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! —Dean protesta angustiosamente, a la vez que se levanta y se dirige a la salida. Sam le sigue a zancadas.

—No, hasta que aceptes eso y dejes de atormentarte porque, Dean, me estás matando con todo lo que te callas pero piensas; es como si me dieras una paliza aquí. —Sam pone el dedo en su frente y se toca repetidas veces.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Sam? ¿Qué folle contigo? —Dean musita con desmayo.

—¿Y no es lo que quieres? —Sam crece súbitamente, cubriendo a Dean por completo, despojándole de juicio; los pulmones igualmente vacíos—. Dean, tú y yo, no nos hace falta nada más.

**\- 08 -**

Encontrar el momento adecuado es un proceso complejo que los Winchester desconocen porque viven al día, disparando sobre los hombros para cubrirse las espaldas. Su código de comunicación económico y efectivo en situaciones de peligro (como _Funky Town_ ) es irrisorio en esa situación.

—¡Compórtate, por todos los cielos! —Dean le pega a Sam en las costillas con una bolsa de golosinas.

Compran víveres en una tienda de paso. La dependienta se ruboriza al observar al chico alto balancearse sobre el otro, acorralándolo en el pasillo con malas intenciones. Cuando Sam la mira y sonríe, la mujer simplemente se derrite.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso en público? —Dean pone las compras en el asiento trasero del Impala—. Es muy marica de tu parte.

—La negación es lo marica en todo esto.

Sam bufa indignado y se mete al auto con el semblante agrio que Dean detesta, así que enciende el auto, duda y lo apaga de nuevo. Toma a su hermano de la camisa y le besa con la boca apretada al principio, abriéndose después para un contacto profundo y efusivo, hasta que la mano de Sam repta por su muslo.

—Eh ehh, primero el trabajo, después... ya veremos.

Dos días más tarde Sam se tumba en la cama de Dean, estirándose como un gato y removiéndose bastante para abarcar toda la superficie, su ocupante incluido. Éste le empuja y hace un amago por levantarse, pero solo consigue que Sam se aferre a su espalda y tire de él, tendiéndolo de costado y metiendo una de las rodillas entre sus piernas. Sopla en su oreja, luego lame. Dean se curva hacia Sam, frotándose, dos segundos antes de emitir una queja y escabullirse.

—No puedo... O sea ¡Estoy sucio! —Dean objeta y se encierra en la ducha. Cuando sale tras una limpieza concienzuda, Sam se ha dormido. Dean le acompaña, desencantado a su pesar.

Nuevo caso, nueva ciudad. Sam conduce ahora y Dean vigila su cara molesta. Dice un chiste que el otro no celebra y se revuelve incómodo en el asiento; debería decir algo similar a _No quise demorarme tanto anoche, pero el mal olor no es atractivo_ , ó alguna tontería por el estilo, pero lo único que se le ocurre es apretar el hombro de Sam y descender la mano con pereza por su costado hasta palpar el jeans; el otro no muestra inconveniencia, así que prosigue trazando el contorno de la pierna hasta la rótula y asciende por el lado interno, presionando con el pulgar. Dean no está pensando o piensa demasiado y el cerebro se le aturde porque Sam no recibe ninguna señal, al menos no una que anuncie que va a tirarse del auto en movimiento.

Sam reprime un respingo. Se escudriñan un lapso de tiempo que parece alargarse demasiado, el Impala despresurizado en el acto.

—La vista al frente, soldado —Dean ordena con gravedad—. No quiero morir ridículamente estampado en un árbol.

Sam obedece y pisa el acelerador. Precisan llegar a cualquier sitio. Cuanto antes.

**\- 09 -**

Sam da el primer movimiento. Un tropiezo en realidad, contra la mesita de centro de la nueva habitación de motel; uno agradable, con buena iluminación y un espejo móvil de cuerpo entero; detalles irrelevantes. Dean, quien podría mofarse ruidosamente, abre mucho los ojos y se frota el cuello, inclina la cabeza para disimular una sonrisa; Sam tira de los cabellos rubios y le besa duro. Dean tiene los brazos rígidos a los costados y se siente estúpido cuando aquel tira de su camiseta con una mano y del cinturón con la otra.

—Puedo... hacerlo... solo. —Dean produce chasquidos húmedos contra la boca de Sam.

Se incorpora y da rodeos mientras se desviste, considerando no apresurarse que el mundo no se acaba y de todos modos no habría a donde huir. Sam lo empuja hacia la cama y termina de sacarle los pantalones a tirones, _Eres demasiado lento_ le espeta y se arroja aplastándolo por completo mientras todo cruje debajo; la boca ocupada en todas partes, los dedos entre el pelo, en las costillas, más abajo. Dean trata de corresponder en la misma forma, ciñéndose a su espalda y su trasero, pero es difícil coordinar con la cabeza llena de humo y los sentidos afilados que lo motivan a friccionarse contra Sam y a hundirle los dientes para calmar esa ansiedad creciente.

Sam vuelve a su cuello y a manotazos se deshace de la ropa interior de ambos. Si había alguna chispa de cordura, ésta se apaga cuando una palma enorme se cierra sobre él y le masturba con movimientos rápidos y cortos; Dean lleva su propia mano vacilante a la entrepierna de Sam, moviéndola descompasada pero sin soltarle hasta que Sam resbala por su cuello hasta el abdomen y levanta la cara para mirarle con pupilas enormes y brillantes.

No es que no se lo esperase, pero no hay nada que lo prepare para ello. Toda su sangre concentrada en la zona, el entorno fundiéndose alrededor de la boca entre sus muslos, del sonido ahogado de su lengua y la palpitación que hace que todo tiemble y resuene fuera y dentro de su cuerpo, al tiempo que clama sin voz palabras que no atinan a formar nada. No es consciente de si es rápido o lento o si hay un concepto de tiempo, allí cabe solo el calor y saliva. Y el anular.

Se detiene de golpe, quiere erguirse, quiere saber. Lo distingue dentro de él, con cuidado, primero inmóvil, luego estimulando lento. Dean siente muchas cosas a la vez: un ardor que no importa, una presión física que desiste pero un temor que crece, la sensación de sentirse expuesto y vulnerable disparándose a la par del deseo.

—Saaam, ahh... Espera... deja que... aahh... —Dean inhala con el empuje del índice también.

Sam se levanta y lo observa. Miedo, placer, miedo. Olas violentas estrellándose en su mente, y sabe que no puede forzarlo porque sería destructivo; Dean vibra fuerte y le hace temblar a sí mismo con solo mirarlo. Sam resopla y le da la espalda, camina rígido hacia el sillón, sentándose con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y el rostro enterrado en las manos.

—¿Estás bien? Yo no... —Dean repentinamente se siente hueco.

—Así no, Dean. No puedo obligarte. Te he manipulado demasiado y está mal.

Dean aguarda y el alivio nunca llega. No le culpa de nada, ¿De qué podría? ¿De existir, de necesitarlo? Están al borde del acantilado y en cualquier dirección donde miren no hay donde refugiarse, excepto uno en el otro. El resto son pasos en falso, tiempo valioso que se esfuma cuando todo lo que quiere es tenerle por completo.

—Eah niñato, desertar no es una opción honorable. —Dean habla firme, una tentativa de sonrisa que enmascara la súplica. Quiere tocarse y acabar pero hay un _No no no_ en el fondo de su cerebro.

—Entonces vas a tener que venir a buscarlo tú mismo.

Desafiarlo es parecido a afinar el motor del Impala.

—¿Ahí? ¿Lo quieres ahí? No me jodas Sammy.

—Eso depende de ti.

Dean se acerca con presunción y desde su altura, lo ojos de cachorro afable se entornan; Sam lo sujeta de las caderas, hunde la cara en el vientre y las manos entre sus glúteos. Dean tira la cabeza hacia atrás y cree que va a reventar en cualquier momento; no quiere evitarlo pero le resulta vergonzoso hacerlo en la cara de su hermano quien se detiene lo justo para que no suceda. Dean se le ocurre que no estaría mal corresponder y descendería hasta el regazo de Sam si las rodillas le respondieran. Sam se levanta y arrastra el espejo largo ubicándolo frente al sillón.

—Vas a mirarte. Hazme saber que en verdad quieres esto.

Una orden, un reto. Da lo mismo. Dean está fuera de sí, una parte suya fija en el mismo lugar, la parte física se trepa sobre Sam y se desliza con dificultad porque no está recibiendo ayuda. Todos los sentidos suspendidos en partículas sobre él mientras el músculo arde con la primera intrusión y se detiene, sosteniéndose un poco sobre Sam, un poco en sus piernas trémulas. El malestar cede cada vez que se mueve arriba y abajo, lento y cuidadoso; el semblante severo del que escapan suspiros entre dientes, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Cuando se habitúa a la sensación y coge ritmo tiene el impulso de tocarse pero Sam le aparta las manos bruscamente, fijándolas bajo las suyas a los brazos del sillón.

—No dejes de mirar. —Sam gruñe en su oído al tiempo que alza una mano y tira del cabello rubio.

Y no lo hace, pero el sudor le empaña la visión obteniendo una imagen distorsionada y perturbadora, pero está incapacitado para asociar conceptos en ese estado; menos cuando el roce se vuelve insoportable y toda la piel se le adhiere a la de Sam, la cabeza caída atrás apoyada en su hombro, profiriendo quejidos graves que no puede modular.

—¿Te gusta, Dean? ¿Te gusta tenerme dentro?

Sam tiene la voz oscura y deshecha, los ojos turbios casi crueles clavados en el reflejo. Dean balbucea palabras inconexas que suenan a _Si... Ahtoca... nopuedo... mmhyadejaque..._ , alargadas y deformadas con la temperatura del ambiente; surten el efecto adecuado para que Sam haga lo suyo. Le estruja la porción del pecho donde tiene el tatuaje y después se aferra al tórax, empleando la mano libre para sobarle con fuerza y rápido a la par de las embestidas que inician minúsculas y se vuelven impetuosas, sacudiendo a Dean como si fuera ingrávido. Hay un enlace abstracto entre ambos que se mezcla y progresa con el contacto hasta detonarse primero en Sam, tirante y potente; Luego en Dean, prolongado y agónico.

Dean siente el cuerpo licuado y los párpados de plomo, Sam recupera el semblante amable. Cada pieza en su lugar, restaurando el equilibrio al fin.

**\- 10 -**

—Sammy, ¿Te gusta mirarte?

Sam tiene dos rendijas estrechas por ojos, aún así alterna la vista entre Dean y el techo. Acostado sobre la espalda y con los muslos rodeando la cintura de Dean, oscila en la pauta suave marcada por el cuerpo encima del suyo.

—Mmhh... Sí. —Mitad jadeo, mitad risa.

—Vicioso. —Dean arruga la nariz. Finge censura en su voz porque lo que más quiere es arquearse un poco para apreciar el reflejo de Sam en el espejo inmenso arriba de su cabeza, pero éste le sujeta de los hombros y lo impide, divertido. No tiene idea del momento en que aceptó buscar alojamiento con esa peculiaridad.

—Celoso.

  


~▣~

**Author's Note:**

> _I run,  
>  Till the silence splits me open.  
> I run,  
> Till it puts me underground,  
> Till I have no breath  
> And no roads left but one.  
> No roads left but one._   
> 


End file.
